Long Live NeoQueen Serenity and King Endymion
by OutstandAce170
Summary: How the new Moon Kingdom was formed in the 31st Century Earth after the state of dormacy. How Serena and Darien to become as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion.
1. Chapter 1

Long Live Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion

End of the Old World: New Ice Age Chapter 1

5 Years after Sailor Moon S

Everything on Earth is peaceful again after the last battle with the Dark Kingdom. Finally, Serena and Darien are married couple. Also=, the Sailor Scouts are married to their lost love ones. Darien worries so much about his love and wife, Serena. She has been changed in different ways since the battle with Morgan, Queen Beryl's son. He can see the future queen coming out in her, during the last battle she had to grow up and mature so fast but still remains the lovable girl he first met in the Moon Kingdom thousand years ago.

They are busy enjoying themselves be with their love ones and living their lives as normal couples as days goes by. They are not concerned on anything to worry about because there weren't any attacks at all. Everything is peaceful and the city is safe from any attacks.

Yet the prophecies of the time of rest are not on the minds of the scouts. No one know when this tragedy will occur. Everyone is enjoying that they have their love ones. Somewhere in the Pacific Rim as known the Ring of Fire or Pacific Ocean. Suddenly, the ocean floor of the Pacific Ocean starts to rumble and shake creating choppy waters. The ocean that was clam and now turn angry against the people on Earth.

Serena and Darien enjoying a stroll through the park together. Serena smiled at her love and husband. Darien bend down and kiss Serena passionately on the lips. Suddenly, Darien felt a part of himself being ripped inside and he falls to the ground as he clutched his sides in pain. He was so connected to the Earth and he is the Prince of all Earth, the Earth's ruler. Serena have a worried look on her face as she looked at her love.

" Darien, love, what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Love, It is here" Darien answered as he clutched his sides.

The Sailor Scouts and Generals were at the Cherry Hill Temple when a great wave is seen coming towards the beaches. Not even stone or metal barricade can't this great wave. It towers up so high that the sun is blocked out and all goes dark and quiet. Quiet with pending doom, all that can be heard is nothingness. Even the screams have been silenced by the great wave. So the wave crashes down and all living things drenched and swept away to the ocean while buildings, roads and non life forms were wiped out or destroyed.

Not a single building was left standing besides the shrine that all still in front. The scouts and generals stay inside the temple until the great wave has passed. When the wave have receding, the scouts and generals get up and walk to the door. They saw destruction around them and they know it is not caused by evil. It is by mother nature.

Suddenly gusts of really cold air swept across the lands and all were frozen in time and place, the clouds darkened the sky and all was dark no warmth of the sun. Soon all of the Earth was frozen in time and place, not even a single bird flew through the air. The ocean were frozen solid so that no fish may swim. All was in a frozen state. Earth went into a state of dormancy. People frozen in time and place like asleep in place. Serena and Darien together frozen asleep in the park. Also, the scouts and generals frozen asleep. The time of great sleep has finally come to the Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Preparation of Marriage: Combined Kingdoms

Suddenly a bright flash of light and there was Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion together. Princess Serenity is in her Moon Princess and Prince Endymion in his black and silver armor with cape in the back and his sword on the left side of his belt. They realized they wasn't on Earth. They saw a woman with blonde hair and gray eyes in front of them. They knew the woman is late Queen Serenity, mother of Princess Serenity and ruler of the Moon Kingdom during the Old Silver Millennium.

" I called you both here because my reign is over and it is time for you both to ascend to the throne as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Both of you are heirs to the throne of your own kingdoms. Princess Serenity, you are my heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, have accomplished a lot. With all great evils against you, but you were still to keep hope and love in your heart. You gave your life to save not only Earth but all the planets and sailor scouts all over countless galaxies. You have more love my dearest daughter more than any universe ruler has become before. Plus, you found the missing knowledge that was your birthright and you finally learned to use the Imperium Silver Crystal's immense powers. When you gain your birthright, your princess and scout form united also your Imperium Silver Crystal has changed becoming bigger and stronger. The crystal will have all its power that you can awake the Earth and its people from their centuries long sleep in the thirty century. Endymion will be with you to give you support, Serenity. My sweet Serenity, you are more than Millennium Sailor Moon. With the hope and love in your heart combined with the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, you are the strongest scout and ruler that ever seen. Prince Endymion, you are the heir to the throne of the Crystal Kingdom of Earth. Your love for my daughter and always stand along her side. To become Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, the Moon Kingdom and the Crystal Kingdom of Earth must be joined as one. That you must marry again so two kingdoms can be together. Do you both wish to be joined as one and to ascend to the throne as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion?" late Queen Serenity asked.

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion nodded. "We do." Late Queen Serenity bowed her head and smiled.

"I will be the one to conduct the ceremony with Helios and we do, there will be no turning back from who you are. Once you have joined with Endymion, the power of the Moon and Earth will be joined as well. All that was the Moon Kingdom will combine with what was once the Earth Kingdom, forming the New Silver Millennium. With the power of your joining, Tokyo will be not be the city you left, but the center of the kingdom that you and Endymion will rule together."

Serenity smiled. "Thank You, Mother. I wish to be married again now, so that Endymion and I can start our new lives and revive the world that we live it." Late Queen Serenity smiled peacefully at her daughter.

"Let the coronation of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion begin." Suddenly a bright flash of light shines and dissipates, they are in the Throne Room of the Moon Palace. Late Queen Serenity gestured briefly with her hands, and a silverly white creation that sparkled in the starlight appeared on Princess Serenity. Prince Endymion was in his royal outfit, and he smiled at his young princess. Sailor Scouts from other galaxies including Sailor Galaxia to see Princess Serenity to take her place on the throne. Another flash of white light and when the light dissipates there stood Helios standing next to Late Queen Serenity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wedding of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion

Late Queen Serenity and Helios stood before her daughter and the Prince of the Earth.

"Princess Serenity, Heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, Earth, and the Universe, do you swear to always love and cherish Prince Endymion of the Earth? To never leave his side and always rule faithfully and fairly beside him? And accept all responsibilities and duties as Queen?" Late Queen Serenity asked. Princess Serenity nodded.

"I do so swear and accept all responsibilities and duties as Queen, Mother." Princess Serenity answered.

Queen Serenity faced Endymion.

"Do you Prince Endymion, Heir to the throne of the Earth, Moon, and the Universe, do swear to always love and cherish my daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon? To never leave her side and always rule faithfully and fairly beside her? And accept all responsibilities and duties as King? Late Queen Serenity asked. Prince Endymion nodded.

"I do swear and accept all responsibilities as King, Queen Serenity." Prince Endymion answered.

Late Queen Serenity stretched and raised her right hand with fingers spread out and a eternal tier appeared in thin air. She raised her left hand with palm faced up and a star shape moon article appeared in thin air. She lowered her left hand to combined the eternal tier and the moon article together to become longer scepter.

"Princess Serenity, Imperium Silver Crystal." Late Queen Serenity asked her daughter.

Princess Serenity cups her hands in front of her and concentrate. The Imperium Silver Cyrstal appeared before her. She gave the crystal to her mother. Late Queen Serenity looks at the Imperium Silver Crystal as she motions the crystal with her left hand to the longer eternal tier. Once the crystal is on top of the extended tier, it changed shape from a diamond to a miniature crescent moon and it shines brightly. She gave the longer eternal tier to her daughter and raised both hands above Princess Serenity's head. A royal crown appeared in her hands and place the crown onto Princess Serenity's head. Late Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter and is very proud of her.

" Prince Endymion, Golden Crystal." Helios asked.

Prince Endymion crossed his arms and closed his eyes and the Golden Crystal appeared in front of him. He opens his eyes and holding the Golden Crystal with his right hand. He gave the Golden Crystal to Helios. Helios holding the Golden Crystal with both hands. Extended his right hand, a long regal staff on top and in the middle a sphere. Helios motions the Golden Crystal with his left hand to the staff. Helios places the crystal into the sphere on the staff and he looked at Endymion.

"Prince Endymion, with this staff you will be known now on by your title as King Endymion, King of the Earth. Princess Serenity you will be known now on by your title as Neo-Queen Serenity." Helios finished as he handed over the staff to Endymion. Once Endymion holds the staff, a bright white light enveloped he and Serenity. When the light faded, there stood Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, the future king and queen.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Sailor Scouts, I'll introduced to you the rulers of Earth, Neo-Serenity" Late Queen Serenity stepped forward and aside.

"King Endymion" Helios also stepped forward and aside.

A loud, almost deafening cheers and claps across the throne room. Every scouts went down onto their knees, lowering their eyes respectfully.

"You may rise Sailor Scouts" Neo-Queen Serenity said.

So they all did. Sailor Galaxia came forward to Neo-Queen Serenity and went down her knee, lowered her eyes. Neo-Queen Serenity placed her hand on Galaxia's head to rise. Galaxia did so and presented Neo-Queen Serenity a pearl brooch. She handed the pearl brooch to Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Neo-Queen Serenity, I'll speak for all who is here that you see around you. We, Sailor Scouts from other galaxies and other universes, offer out allegiance to you. I, myself, also my allegiance. The pearl brooch I gave to you is my gift. You should me the light of hope and love in your heart that light up the universe. You have more love with you, Neo-Queen Serenity. Because of this you were able to tap into the all the power that resides in the universe and the other universes out there. You no longer be Sailor Moon or any of her powerful forms. The brooch contains all the combined powers of all Sailor Scouts in the universe you share and many others that you see around you here. You be known as Sailor Cosmos, soldier of mists, guardian of all of universal space and time. To transform, just say Universe Powers United. All around you and myself will come and fight along your side with your Sailor Scouts and Generals." Sailor Galaxia said.

"Thank you, Galaxia. I accept your offer of allegiance to fight for good" Neo-Queen Serenity said as she gave a hug to Sailor Galaxia.

Galaxia and all other scouts bowed and faded as they soared across space like a shooting star. Helios bowed and changed into Pegasus then disappears into thin air. Late Queen Serenity hugged King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Bound were before, by the strength of your love and destiny, I now make your souls one, and your kingdoms combined. May the power of the Moon be with you both. You now belong only to each other. Give each other the scared kiss, that will forever unite two kingdoms as one." Late Queen Serenity said as she disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Preparation to Awakening the Earth

Endymion leaned down and gently kissed his love, and wife. He felt power stirring all around him, and the mists that covered the moon were swirling. They broke apart their kiss, and Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at King Endymion.

"Do not look now love, but we are now Earth". Neo-Queen Serenity said. King Endymion gazed around at the cold landscape that is still frozen in time and place. He remembered this place…it was how he remembered his kingdom looking…the Crystal Palace of Earth. It surged around him, having been hidden for many years. The power of the Moon combined with the changing forces of the Earth, and Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion watched as Crystal Tokyo was born around them.

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at her husband.

"First, let us go to the Crystal Palace to discuss some matters. Then I will awaken the Earth and the people from their centuries-long sleep." Neo-Queen Serenity said to King Endymion who smiled and nodded in agreement. Serenity and Endymion looked at the crystals that surrounded their palace.

As Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion approaches the gates that leads to the grounds of the Crystal Palace. Guards watching the harp shaped gates recognized the royal couple coming forward. Endymion nodded as he stand by his wife's side. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at the guards who are bended knees, heads lowered.

"Hail Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo," The guards said in unison. Serenity stepped forward and with a gentle touch of her hand to bide them to rise.

"You may rise guards and open thy gates for me and Endymion to enter. Continue watching these gates. Only to anyone of our royal army or us to enter the grounds." Neo-Senerity said to the guards.

"Yes, my Queen," The guards answered as their reply and opened the gates to their Queen and King.

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion walked passed the gates and through the front courtyard.

Green grass on both sides on the crossways leading to the entrance of the palace. Neo-Queen Serenity recognized the palace structures and designs from her past. Serenity knows it is her beloved Moon Palace. Endymion holds tightly onto Serenity's waist and smiles at his wife

"All that was of the Moon Kingdom combined with Crystal Kingdom of Earth," Endymion reminded his wife what late Queen Serenity said during the coronation ceremony and Neo-Queen Serenity nodded.

"You're right, my love. But it brings back memories." Neo-Queen Serenity finished. Endymion embrace his love, Neo-Queen Serenity, and kiss her gently on the lips.

"Yes, my love. Let's us go into the palace to talk about some matters. You still have to awake the Earth and the people. After we introduce ourselves to them, we can explore more of the Crystal Palace if you want," Serenity nodded in response.

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion are greeted by other two guards at the doors of the Crystal Palace.

"You may rise and open the doors. Continue guarding these doors. Only to anyone of our royal army or us to enter the palace," Neo-Queen Serenity said to the guards.

"Yes, my Queen," The guards answered as they did as told and open the Palace doors. Serenity and Endymion went inside the palace and straight pass the Throne Room to the Crystal Palace Situation Room. Before heading to the Situation Room, they stopped at the entrance of the Throne Room where two more guards on bended knees, heads bowed.

"You may rise and I'm appointed you as the royal messenger to me and Endymion." Neo-Queen Serenity said to the one of the guards. The man in silver armor with white stash across the waist and the chest tied on the left side did as told.

"Yes, my Queen. It is an honor to serve you both," The appointed royal messenger said.

"You may rise and go get the rest of the our army to the Central Courtyard." Serenity said and nodded.

"Yes, my Queen," the another guard in armor did as told and left.

"You, messenger, come with us," Serenity said to the royal messenger.

"Yes, your majesty," The royal messenger said with bowed head and bended knees.

Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion and the royal messenger continue to the Situation Room. They enter a huge room with a large rectangle table with at least twenty chairs. Neo-Queen Serenity walked over to a large monitor that is made of cyrstals under it is a console with different shapes. Endymion and messenger came up to Serenity. Neo -Queen Serenity has a worried, frown look on her face that she is very concerned about something in her mind. Endymion saw the look on his wife's beautiful face and came to her side.

"Love, what's wrong that you are worried about something," Endymion asked.

Serenity waved her hand over the crystal console that it lit up with different colors and the monitor shows the entire city with the Crystal Palace and the five crystal points.

"Sorry, my love. I'm very concerned after I'll have awaken the Earth and the people of Crystal Tokyo, there maybe attacks from unknown forces form other universes. Can we stop them conquering our planet and our universe?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

"I'll agree with you, my love. We can place some of out army at those five crystal points about one hundred at least. Each crystal points covers a portions of the city." Endymion grinned. Serenity nodded in agreement.

"I'll very concerned if there will be any attacks onto this very palace," Serenity grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Neo-Queen Serenity's Royal Army

The royal messenger stepped forward and bowed. "May I speak, your majesty"

"You may speak freely, messenger" Neo-Queen Serenity said.

The messenger goy up and went up to the console. He waved his hand and the picture on the monitor changes to a diagram of the Crystal Palace.

"Your majesty, inside this palace are two crystal columns." The messenger pointed the location where in the palace is. "Act as a conduct to put a powerful barrier around the Crystal Palace and its surroundings. To put the barrier around the palace and its surroundings, you need someone have some kind of power." The messenger finished.

"Very good, messenger. We do indeed we have to find them quickly. And we need find someone to command our mighty army. Who is very loyal and honest." Serenity grinned.

Endymion smiled at her. "Love, we have to find the Sailor Scouts and the Generals. Our scouts, Royal Guard Generals (Earth Kingdom), and Shiro Kage Generals (Moon Kingdom)."

Serenity nodded. "I do agree with you, love. I do remember the Sailor Scouts and the Generals and I know where they are." Serenity finished. Endymion and messenger nodded.

At that moment, another man knocked at the door of the Crystal Palace Situation Room.

"Enter," Serenity answered. The man in armor came in and bowed. " Your majesty, your army awaits for you." Serenity nodded. "Thank You. Go and join the rest."

"Yes, my queen." The man said as he bowed and left.

Serenity waved her hand over the crystal console, the monitor went blank and the console also went blank. She turned around facing Endymion. "Let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting. Come messenger."

"Yes, your majesty." The messenger said and bowed. Serenity and Endymion walked out of the Situation Room followed by their royal messenger.

At the Central Courtyard, rows and rows of men of the Royal Army standing and waiting for the orders from their queen, Neo-Queen Serenity. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion along their royal messenger came, all the men of the Royal Army dropped down on their knees, heads bowed.

"Hail Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo."

Serenity can see her army is two hundred zillion men strong and they are very loyal. They will fight with her as their leader. She can see her army is ready to face anything that comes their way.

"You may rise my mighty army," Serenity said. All the men did as told as they listen to their queen. "There are five crystal points that needed to be watch carefully for any trouble. If there is trouble in your point, report to me and Endymion at once" Serenity stopped as she stepped forward and assign about one hundred men to each crystal point. The men bowed down to her and left to go to their assign points.

"The Crystal Palace and its surroundings must be protected at all cost and all times," Serenity stopped again as she assign about ten rows of her army to guard the palace and its surroundings. The men bowed down and left.

"After I'll awake the Earth and the people, me and Endymion are going to introduce ourselves to the people of the Crystal Tokyo. We want three rows to provide protection. The first two rows will form a human fence as the third row will protect me and Endymion. The rest will be on standby or be routed when the time comes." Serenity finished and waved her hand. The royal army went their own ways and Serenity stepped forward to the three rows of men.

"You, men, wait after I'll have awaken the Earth and the people of Crystal Tokyo. I will send my messenger to you that is your cue for you to do your duties. Understood." Serenity finished as she looked at their faces.

"Yes, my queen." The men answered in unison.

"Good, you can go." Her men all bowed down and left. Neo-Queen Serenity is now satisfied the precaution set up just in case of a revolt or an invasion on the Crystal Palace or Crystal Tokyo. Endymion smiled back at his love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Awakening the Earth, Crystal Tokyo formed

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion side by side together followed by their messenger walked to the Crystal Tower. The Tower stood in the middle of the Central Courtyard and it is higher than the Tokyo Tower. Serenity and Endymion can sees many miles away. Endymion nodded.

"I'll be at your side, love" Endymion said to Serenity.

"Thank you, my love. I'll need your support. Messenger, step aside and wait. Okay" Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"Yes, my majesty" Messenger said as he move aside.

Endymion place one hand on Neo-Queen Serenity waist and the other holding his regal staff. Serenity stretch out her right hand with fingers spread out and her royal tier appeared out of thin air in front of her. She grabbed the tier with both hands then she closed her eyes as she concentrate on the Imperium Silver Crystal.

"Silver Crystal Power melt the ice and bring warmth to this planet." Serenity said as she concentrate on the Imperium Silver Crystal.

A sparkle started at the top of Imperium Silver Crystal splits into two pink starlights as it flew around the earth. Serenity opened her eyes and she smiled at her love, King Endymion.

"Messenger, come forward" Neo-Queen Serenity said.

The messenger came up to Neo-Queen Serenity dropped to his knees, head lowered.

"Get two rows of our army to form a human fence. Also, another row to the Central Courtyard for us." Neo-Queen Serenity finished.

"Yes, your majesty" Messenger said stood up, bowed down and left to do as told.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Introduction of Queen and King

Character Reference:

Sailor Scouts: Mercury (Amy), Mars (Raye), Jupiter (Lita), Venus (Mina), Saturn (Hotaru), Uranus (Haruka), Neptune (Michiru), Pluto (Setsuna)

Advisors: Luna and Artemis

Moon Kingdom Generals: Galen, Ashe, Drake, Logan

Royal Guard Generals (Earth Kingdom): Malachite - Kunzite - Kenjo, Nephlite - Nephrite - Nathan or Nate, Zoisite - Zachary or Zach, Jedite - Jadeite - Justin

Outside the Crystal Palace, people are finally awaken from their sleep. They blinked and wiped their eyes also stretched their arms and legs. Everyone did noticed a change in landscape. Also, a change in their city. Tokyo of the past is no more. Soon the city of people noticed a palace of crystal gathered and stopped about twenty feet from the gates. In the immense of the huge crowd, the Sailor Scouts and Generals still at the Cherry Hill Temple finally awaken and noticed the huge crowd. Luna and Artemis came to the temple.

"We should see what is the commotion." Luna finished and the scouts and generals nodded in agreement.

So, Luna, Artemis, Sailor Scouts, and Generals left the temple. They noticed the city has changed and see the huge crowd near to the gates. Once they got to the front, they were shocked to see a palace of crystal. Suddenly the guards open the gates and two rows of the royal army going in two different directions forming a human fence between the Crystal Palace and Crystal Tokyo. Once the two men of the royal army is in formation, guards closed the gates.

Back inside the Crystal Tower at the Crystal Palace, Neo-Queen Serenity saw the preparations are set up for the introductions of the queen and king to the people. The royal messenger came back and bowed down to Serenity and Endymion.

"Your majesty, the human fence you asked is up and another row is waiting for you." Messenger finished.

At that moment, a royal soldier came up to Serenity and bowed.

"Report, my loyal soldier." Serenity asked.

"My queen, I came from the West Crystal Point. Here is the report that you wanted." Royal soldier got up and handed the report to her.

Serenity glanced at the papers quickly, then a smile came onto Serenity's face.

"Are you sure, my loyal soldier. The Scouts and Generals are among the crowd right now." Serenity asked the royal soldier.

"Yes, my queen. We monitored their movement from Cherry Hill Temple to the gate." Royal soldier answered her.

"You did a fine job, soldier. Go back to your post." Serenity said.

"Thank you, my queen." Royal soldier did as told and left to go to the West Crystal Point.

"We shall go now, love. We don't want to keep our men waiting." Serenity said to Endymion. Endymion nodded and came up to her.

"What is it, my love that made you smile?" Endymion asked.

Serenity handed the report to Endymion as they walked down the staircase and out of the Crystal Tower. Messenger followed behind Serenity and Endymion. Once Serenity, Endymion, and the royal messenger are in the Central Courtyard, her men bowed down to her.

"You all may rise." Serenity said.

Neo-Queen Serenity walked up and place her hand gently on four soldiers.

"You four are picked and I appointed you as the queen's and king's personal guards. You will protect us from any harm." Serenity finished.

"Yes, my queen. We are honor to serve you both." Royal soldiers said.

Endymion finished reading the report and came up to her.

"I choose you two as my personal guards and you two as King Endymion's personal guards." Serenity finished as she turned to Endymion.

"Yes, my queen." Royal soldiers said to her.

"Love, first we introduce ourselves to the people then how to handle the Sailor Scouts and Generals." Serenity said. Endymion nodded in agreement.

Serenity turned to the rest of their mighty army.

"You will make way for the royal messenger, King Endymion and his guards, and me and my guards." Serenity said.

"Yes, my queen." the men answered in unison. Endymion nodded.

"Messenger, you will introduce the people to King Endymion then me, Neo-Queen Serenity." Serenity said to the royal messenger.

"Yes, your majesty." royal messenger said to her.

"I want this row split into two columns." Serenity said. The men did as told.

"My love, you go with our royal messenger and I will follow behind you. Soldiers, if Endymion ordered you to surround a certain group of people, do what he said. Understand." Serenity said to the royal soldiers.

"Yes, my queen." Royal soldiers answered in unison like a mighty lion roaring over its territory.

King Endymion and the royal messenger standing in the middle of two columns of the royal army. Endymion raised his royal staff and pointed toward the gates to march forward. His royal personal guards march behind their king. Neo-Queen Serenity walked slowly forward with her personal guards behind their queen. She stopped closed to the gates and waited there until the royal messenger announce her. As she wait, four royal soldiers from four other Crystal Points came to her to report in.

"Report, my loyal soldiers." Serenity said to them.

They bowed and hand over the report to her. Serenity glanced over the papers quickly and she seems pleased that it is peaceful now. But Serenity knows there will be a situation arises that will become as a costly war.

"Good work and keep the watch, soldiers." Serenity said.

"Yes, my queen." Four royal soldiers said. They bowed and left.

A huge crowd of people including the Sailor Scouts, Generals, Luna and Artemis noticed guards opens the gates. The first two rows of soldiers moved closer to the huge crowd. One royal soldier called an order to the rest of the royal army.

"About face forward." Royal soldier said.

All the soldiers turned to face the Crystal Palace. All soldiers standing at attention as two columns of soldiers of the royal army marched forward. Then they stopped and turned to face towards each other and standing at attention. Royal messenger and King Endymion with his personal guards behind him. Luna and Artemis were shocked who they see.

"Is that Darien, I see. Or Tuxedo Mask?" Luna asked.

Scouts and Generals looked at Luna then looked up at the person who is standing in front of them.

"That is definitely Darien or Tuxedo Mask. But different." Amy finished.

All the scouts and generals are shocked.

King Endymion nodded his head to the Royal messenger to begin. Messenger stepped forward and came to a stop.

"People of Earth. You finally awake from your centuries-long sleep. We welcome you to your new world. Your new city. The thirty century Crystal Tokyo!" Royal Messenger said.

King Endymion stepped up and stop along side of the messenger.

"Now I'll introduce to you to the man on my side. He is your King. King Endymion. King of Earth. He, however, does not have all the power of absolute rule." Messenger said and finished.

Sailor Scouts and Generals even Luna and Artemis gasped and shocked. Endymion saw the reactions on their faces.

"Scouts, Generals. Do what everyone here do." Luna said to them.

Scouts and Generals nodded in agreement. They all will be really shocked who is coming next.

"Now I'll introduce to you to the person who has all the power of absolute rule. People of Crystal Tokyo! Box down low and cry your thanks to your queen. Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo!" Royal Messenger finished.

A loud, almost deafened cheer from the crowd as the whole crowd went down onto their knees, lowering their eyes respectfully. Also, the scouts, generals, Luna and Artemis bowed their heads.

King Endymion walked up to the solider on his left side.

"Do you see those people with two cats?" He pointed with his royal staff. "Surround them and stay there for further orders." Endymion said.

"Yes, my king." Royal solider said.

The column of soldiers did as told. As the scouts, generals, and two cats bow down, soldiers surrounded them on all sides and faced towards the Crystal Palace.

Neo-Queen Serenity heard the royal messenger called her name. She walked forward slowly with uncommon grace as she walked passed the gates with her personal guards followed behind her. King Endymion and the royal messenger move aside to allow Neo-Queen Serenity some room. Serenity stopped near Endymion and she looked at the huge crowd. Endymion came to her side and place his hand at her waist.

"My love, I'll have our soldiers surround the Sailor Scouts, Generals, Luna and Artemis." Endymion said to her.

"I see, love. Messenger, bring them to the palace and give them a tour. After the tour, take them to the Central Meeting Room." Serenity said to the royal messenger.

"Yes, your majesty." Royal messenger said.

The royal messenger bowed and went up to a group, turned and faced the queen.

"You may rise, People of Crystal Tokyo." Neo-Queen Serenity said to the crowd.

The whole crowd stood up and looked at the queen and king standing side by side. Scouts, Generals, Luna and Artemis also stood up and noticed they are surrounded by the royal army soldiers.

"I welcome you to the thirty century Crystal Tokyo. I'm your queen, Neo-Queen Serenity and along with your king, King Endymion are the rulers of the Earth. We will protect you from all evils." Serenity finished and turned to face Endymion. He smiled at her and leaned down to gently kiss his love on the lips. Another loud, deafening cheer form the crowd. Serenity motioned the royal army retreat back to the Crystal Palace. The crowd departed back to the city like a hot knife through butter.

"Let's go back to the palace, love". Serenity said.

Endymion nodded and place her hand on his. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion walked through the gates continue going straight to the Crystal Palace. Serenity and Endymion walked up the staircase that leads to upstairs chambers. Serenity raised her hand to their personal guards to stop.

"You four, stand here and watch over these doors." Serenity said.

"Yes, my queen." Royal soliders said in unison.

The four guards stopped as Serenity and Endymion enter their private chamber.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gone the Past; Hello Future

Once Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion are in their chamber, the royal messenger turn around and facing a group of people.

"By the orders of my majesty, you will come with me." Royal messenger said to them.

The group nodded and the royal messenger take them to the Crystal Palace. Along with the soldiers of the royal army surround the Sailor Scouts, Generals, Luna and Artemis. They all walked through the gates continue straight to the Main entrance of the Crystal Palace. Guards closed the gates behind them. The group were astounded as they look around at the Front Courtyard. Guards at the doors stop them. Royal messenger stepped forward to the guards.

"I'll have orders by our majesty to give them a tour of palace." Royal messenger said to the guards.

They were totally astounded what they saw is like a replica of the Moon Palace of Moon Kingdom. Guards opens the doors to let them enter then closed behind them.

Back in the private chamber, Neo-Queen Serenity standing at the balcony that overlooks the city of Crystal Tokyo. She thinking is she fit as queen and ruler of Earth. Endymion sensed something bother his wife so he came up to behind her. He puts his arms around her waist and embrace her. Serenity turned around and looked at him.

"My dearest love, What's wrong and why with a long face?" Endymion asked.

"I don't know I'm fit as queen of the universe and ruler of Earth." Serenity said. Serenity doubts.

Endymion leads her into the room to the bed and sat down. Serenity sat down next to him. Endymion took a hold of her hands and looked at her.

"My love, you are fit to be the queen of the universe and ruler of Earth. It is our destiny because we choose our path and follow it to the end." Endymion said to Serenity.

"You're right, my love. We are destined to the throne." Serenity said as she looked at him.

Endymion smiled and nodded before giving his wife a deep, passionate kiss. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Love, are you coming with me to the Training Area and the Situation Room?" Serenity asked to Endymion.

"I'm always at your side, my love. Also, we have to welcome and explain to our guests." Endymion said.

"Yes, but I'll suspect some of our guests don't perceive us well." Serenity said.

Endymion nodded and grinned.

"Well, you could use the Imperium Silver Crystal to search and purify person or persons." Endymion said.

"I'll totally agree with you, my love. Let's go." Serenity said.

King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity stood up and left their chamber. Serenity motions four personal guards to follow her and King Endymion along on the sides.

Royal messenger and group were on the top floor at the other end of the hallway. They were finished touring the whole palace as the royal messenger leads them to the Central Meeting Room to end the tour. They were impressed by the delicate design and structure.

"We wait here for someone to you all." Royal messenger said.

The group looked at each other and shrugged. Messenger left the room silently.

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion walked into the Training Area where their soldiers of the royal army is trained. All soldiers dropped to their knees, lowered their heads when they saw the queen and king entered.

"You may rise my loyal soldiers." Serenity said.

All the soldiers did as told.

"I'll need twenty soldiers to watch and guard the Gate of Time and Space." Serenity said to the soldiers of the royal army.

Twenty soldiers came up to her.

"We will watch and guard the gate, my queen." One of twenty soldier said to Neo-Queen Serenity. Serenity nodded.

"Soldiers, you will take turns watching and guarding the gate. You should know two laws regarding the Gate of Time and Space. The first law is not to let anyone to pass through that gate. The second law is that you should not leave your post with an exception changing of guards. Understand." Serenity said.

"Yes, my queen." Twenty soldiers said like a roaring lion.

"Now go, my loyal soldiers." Serenity said to twenty soldiers.

Twenty soldiers bowed and left. Serenity and Endymion left the Training Area and heading to the Crystal Palace Situation Room. As Serenity and Endymion about to enter the Situation Room, her soldiers from five crystal points came up to them.

"Let's all enter the room then I'll see your reports." Serenity finished as one of her soldiers opens the door for the queen and king.

Serenity and Endymion sat at the head of the table and five soldiers sat at either side. The soldiers pass their reports to the queen. Serenity glanced through the papers quickly.

"Continue the watch for any evils. If any, report it to me and Endymion at once." Serenity said to five soldiers.

"Yes,my queen." Five soldiers got up from their chairs and bowed and left the room.

"My love, Shall we meet our quests." Endymion said to Serenity.

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we shall." Serenity said to Endymion.

They got up and left the Situation Room. Serenity and Endymion with their personal guards heading to the Central Meeting Room.


End file.
